ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixar's Sensational 25th Anniversary-To Infinity and Beyond!
An all-new TV special that salutes 35 years of Pixar's accomplishments. It will be a TV Special. Like "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" before it, It feature cameos by characters from CGI movies outside Pixar(including a few Disney Classics namely Chicken Little, The Wild, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Planes, Big Hero 6, Zootopia and Moana.) The Pixar gang pays tribute but the Pixar villains led by the evil lizard Randall Boggs tries to ruin their fun! 'Characters' Toy Story *Woody Pride *Bo Peep Pride *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie Lightyear *Rex *Hamm *Bullseye *Barbie *Ken *Stretch *Twitch *Big Baby *Sparks *Totoro *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Aliens *Trixie *Mr. Pricklepants *Chuckles *Peas in the Pod *Buttercup *Duke Caboom *Forky *Ducky *Bunny A Bug's Life *Prince Flik *Princess Atta *Heimlich *Dot *Francis *Tuck & Roll *Rosie *Dim *Molt *PT Flea *Manny *Gyspy *Queen Mom Monsters, Inc. *James P. Sullivan("Sulley") *Boo *Mike Wasowski *George Sanderson *Fungus Jacobson *Roz *Celia Mae *Needleman and Smitty *Squishy *Art *Terri and Terry Finding Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Nemo *Crush *Tank Gang *Squirt *Tad *Sheldon *Pearl *Ted *Phil *Bob *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Moonfish The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Dash *Violet *Jack-Jack *Frozone *Edna Mode *Rick Dicker *Voyd *Reflux Cars *Lightning McQueen *Sally McQueen *Mater *Doc Hudson *Ramone *Flo *Red *Lizzie *Fillmore *Sarge *Mack *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Cruz Ramirez Ratatouille *Remy *Linguini *Colette *Emile *Django *Auguste Gusteau WALL-E *WALL-E *EVE *M-O *Captain McCrea *Reject Bots Up *Carl *Russell *Dug *Kevin Brave * Princess Merida * Queen Elinor * King Fergus * Triplets Inside Out * Riley Anderson * Bill Anderson * Jill Anderson * Joy * Sadness * Disgust * Fear * Anger * Bing Bong The Good Dinosaur * Arlo * Spot * Forrest Woodbush Coco * Miguel * Dante Onward * Ian Lightfoot * Barley Lightfoot * Mrs Lightfoot * Blazey the Dragon Soul * Joe Gardener * 22 'Villains' *Randall Boggs *Sid Phillips *Zurg *Stinky Pete *Lotso *Hopper *Phillip Sherman *Syndrome *Underminer *Bomb Voyage *Chick Murphy Hicks *Skinner *AUTO *Charles F. Muntz *Henry J. Waternoose *Mordu *Thunderclap *Ernesto DelaCruz *Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver 'Cameos' *Luxo Jr. *Birds *Day *Night *Gus *Peck *Alec *Presto *Tippie *Biggest Bird *Birds *Tin Toy *Geri "The Cleaner" Jackson *Uku *Lele *Sanjay * 'Songs' *You Got a Friend in Me-Toy Story *When She Loved Me-Toy Story 2 *We Belong Together-Toy Story 3 *Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy-Toy Story 4 *The Time of your Life-A Bug's Life *If I Didn't Have You-Monsters, Inc. *Roar-Monsters University *Beyond the Sea-Finding Nemo *Unforgettable-Finding Dory *Real Gone-Cars *Life is a Highway-Cars *Find Yourself-Cars *Le Festin-Ratatouille *Down on Earth-WALL-E *Touch the Sky-Brave *Remember Me-Coco 'Score' *To Infinity and Beyond *The Cleaner *Bustin' Out *A Bug's Life Suite *Flik Invention *Monsters, Inc. *Scare Floor *Nemo Egg *The Incredits *Sally and McQueen *The Big Race *Little chef *Define Dancing *Carl Goes Up *In her Heart 'Voices' *John Goodman *Tom Hanks *Tim Allen *Billy Crystal *Annie Potts *Joan Cusack *Eric Jacobson *Bob Peterson *Steve Buscemi *Ned Beatty *Michael Keaton *Julia Louis-Dreyfuss *Phillis Diller *John Ratzenburger *Ed Asner *Jordon Nagai *Frank Welker *Christopher Plummer *Jason Lee *Andrew Stanton *Dee Bradley Baker *Charlie Adler *Bud Luckey *Spencer Fox *Craig T. Nelson *Holly Hunter *MacInTalk *Owen Wilson *Ben Burtt *Elissa Knight *Jeff Garlin *Ian Holm *Peyton Oswalt *Lou Romano *Sarah Vowell *Wallace Shawn *Steve Zahn *Raymond Ochoa *Amy Poelher *Lewis Black Characters from other CGI companies Antz * Prince Z * Princess Bala * Cutter Shrek * Prince Shrek * Princess Fiona * Donkey * Puss in Boots Ice Age * Manfred * Ellie * Sid * Diego * Shira * Crash and Ellie * Shangri Llama * Brooke Shark Tale * Oscar * Angie * Lenny Madagascar * Alex * Gloria * Melman * Marty * King Julien the 8th * Penguins Chicken Little * Chicken Little * Abby Mallard * Runt of the Litter * Fish Out of Water The Wild * Samson * Ryan * Bridgette * Benny * Larry Over the Hedge * RJ * Verne * Hammy * Heather Open Season * Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney Theme Park CD Category:Indiana Disneyland Resort Category:Wisconsin Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disney/Pixar